1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates in general to laser ablatable compositions of electrically conducting polymers doped with fluorinated polymeric acids.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conducting polymers are useful in many electronic devices. In some cases the polymers are used in organic light-emitting diodes (“OLEDs”). Such devices comprise a light-emitting layer between two electrical contact layers, an anode and a cathode. The conducting polymer can function as a buffer layer between the anode and the light-emitting layer.
In the fabrication of OLEDs, organic materials are frequently deposited in areas outside the active areas of the device, from which they must ultimately be removed. For example, the materials are sometimes deposited over electrical contacts or in areas where encapsulating materials are to be adhered. One way to remove the organic materials is by laser ablation. However, many conductive polymers are transparent at the laser wavelength, and thus are difficult to remove. There is a need for laser ablatable electrically conducting polymers.